Narutail
by Malak.Khaled
Summary: Naruto , Hinata , Sakura , Ino, Killer Bee and Shikamaru are going on a mission to fiore submitted by Fairy Tail and what is this mission about well you see Wendy passes out one day and they think that she might be a Jinchuuriki will the Shinobis be able to save the world from the Tailed Dragon or will the world fall into destruction read to find out (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**{(*"'[ DESCLAIMER: IF YOU ARE NOT UP TO DATE WITH THE FAIRYTAIL MANGA OR FINISHED THE TARTOROS ARC THEN PROCEED ON YOUR OWN RISK FOR SPOILERS BUT IF YOU DID GET TO THE TIME SKIP THEN YOU CAN PROCEED ALSO FINISH NARUTO AND COME BUT IF YOU DID NOT THEN BYE BYE I WILL BE SAYING STUFF HERE SO IF U R NOT UP TO DATE OR DID NOT DO ANYTHING OF THE MENTIONED THEN GTFO })*"']**

 **Hey guys so this is a rewrite of the first chapter thanks to all of you especially "Lyzair" for telling me my mistakes and helping without all of you who helped I wouldn't have come this far so thank you (wow this got cheezy) but I am rewriteing all of my chapters so this is the rewrite of chapter 1 it may be longer soo ya I will try to make it the same length though . Without any further ado let's start also I have added Ino to the team for later on purposes .**

 **{{{{DESCLAIMER" I DON'T OWN NARUTO NOR FAIRYTAIL THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND MASHIMA HIRO}}}}**

"Character talking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **"TAILED BEASTS"**_ **(Yes with the CAPS LOCK)**

 **A/N or Jutsu names**

 ***Special effects***

* * *

 **(In Fiore, Magnolia Town)**

 **Wendy and carla were walking down the street heading to the guild.**

*uarrgghh* **(Wendy's stomach)**

"Are you hungry" Carla said while looking up at wendy.

"No,my stomach hurts" Wendy said while wincing at the pain but second by second minute by minute it gets worse until she started to feel numb then loose balance, fall face first to the ground and loose consciousness while hearing carla saying something but it is all blurry then darkness.

 **(Before all that from Carla's P.O.V)**

"Wendy don't worry we're going to be at the gui- Wendy what's wrong oh my god Wendy" Carla said with a worried tone.

'I guess she passed out from all the pain, I just hope she is fine, better get her to the guild fast' The exceed thought.

 **Carla then carried the unconscious Wendy to the guild and got her to the infirmary. (via flying)**

 **(Meanwhile in Wendy's mindscape)**

 **"BRAT, WAKE UP"** Said an unfamiliar deep female voice.

"W-where a-am i" Wendy said while stuttering.

 **"IN YOUR MINDSCAPE"** The dark figure said.

"U-um, wait are you Grandine"The little girl said.

 **"TSK, YOU MEAN MY TWIN SISTER BUT ANYWAYS JUST REMOVE THIS SEAL ON THE CAGE SO THAT I CAN BE FREE AND HAPPY"** Said the now Grandine's twin while faking a smile

"No, if there is a seal to keep you sealed then I will keep you sealed and not ruin the system but anyways what is your name" Said wendy

 **"I AM GRANDIME THE 11 TAILS"** Said the now called Grandime .

"Wait, aren't you a dra-"Wendy tried to say but was cut off .

 **"NOW, FILTHY HUMAN GO AWAY I WANT SOME PEACE BUT JUST DON'T COME BACK CRAWLING TO ME WANTING POWER, HMPH"** The 11 tails said while closing her eyes and kickinng Wendy out .

* * *

 **(Fairy Tail, Infirmary)**

Wendy felt herself getting kicked out of her mindscape and now was on a bed .

Wendy slowly opened her eyes only to see a white ceiling .

She looked to her left only to find Lucy holding her hand with Carla beside her and they were both frowning then she looked to her right and found Natsu,Gray and Erza all frowning while looking down .

Natsu then noticed Wendy staring at him but just brushed it off since she has been out for about a month yet she had a heartbeat .

"C-Carla" Wendy tried saying but couldn't find her voice yet she tried .

Carla looked up at Wendy wide-eyed .

 **[Flash Back to about a month ago the day Wendy passed out]**

Carla was sitting on a waiting chair outside of Wendy's room waiting for Porlyusica to finish her check up .

Carla was sad,worried and angry like why did wendy stress herself out too much with whatever she was doing yet at the same time she was worried about what if she was hurt she had promised herself to keep wendy safe she saddened at herself .

The exceed heard the door of the Infirmary open and shot her head in that direction to find Porlyusica walking towards her then sitting besides her .

"Wendy is she okay"carla said as she leaned closer to the older woman wanting more like demanding answers .

"Well, Wendy has no physical Damage maybe she has mental damage I can't really tell but hopefully not though she might be knocked out for a while I will check what I can do" Porlyusica Said as she stood up .

"Can I check on her" Carla asked as she stood on the chair .

"No not yet" Porlyusica said as she opened the door and left .

 _SEVERAL MINUTES LATER_

Carla heard footsteps alot of them coming from her right and seems like they were running .

Carla looked to her right and saw Natsu in the lead with Gray,Erza,Lucy and Happy behind him running as well .

"Carla, where is Wendy we heard that she passed out" Natsu said with his serious look that he always had while fighting a strong opponent .

"S-She is in that room" Carla said as pointed towards Wendy's room .

Natsu ran towards the door and kicked it open .

"Natsu" Lucy screamed at natsu who just shot her a reassuring look .

natsu ran in with everyone behind him only to see Porlyusica sitting in a chair beside Wendy reading an old book .

" *Sigh* Didn't I tell not to come in yet" Porlyusica said still reading her book .

"Is Wendy okay"Natsu said agnoring the older woman's sentence .

"Yes, but maybe she will fall into a coma for a while" porlyusica said shocking everyone but Carla .

...

...

...

 **Scilence .**

"When will she wake up" natsu said looking to the older woman .

"Probably a month or more" Porlyusica said while frowning .

...

...

...

...

...

"And why is that Porlyusica-san" Erza said breaking the scilence .

"Well from what i have read in these books it said that on the other side of the world they don't use magic they use something called chakra which is a combination of Phyisical and Spirtual energy while Magic is a combination of Natural and Physical energy **(I think)** and a long time ago there was a sage who fought a monster and defeated it he sealed it inside of himself but *Sigh* .

"But" gray said wanting her to complete .

"But when he was about to die of age he seperated the monster into to nine parts each part being really strong the strongest being the nine tails and also they each have a name but it is hard to know because only the beast itself knows they are also named after their tails anyways back on track, the man let them roam the land freely and act how they see fit the-" Porlyusica was cut off by Erza .

"But what if they destroy the land" Erza said earning nods from all of them .

"No you see they were peaceful until other humans found them and sealed them inside themselves turning them into war weapons some beasts accepted their fate and helped their jailers while others did not that is until the founding of the villages like" She stopped to take a breath .

"Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure and Kumogakure each village has it's kage the Hokage, Mizukage, Kazekage, Raikage and the Tsuchikage. The first Hokage had the ability to control the beasts with his Wood style so he seperated the beasts to the other country's for peace and left the Kyubi (nine tails) for Konoha and since the Kyubi has alot of chakra usually they brought a shinobi from Uzugakure since they had big Chakra reserves and lived long times *Sigh* " Porlyusica said

"They also are distant relatives of the senju clan the clan the first hokage came from also the people who contain the beasts are called Jinchuuriki and so the first Hokage's wife was the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi and so it went to the generations but" Porlyusica stopped and frowned .

" There was a legend that there was another monster out there that got seperated in two the monster was dragon the dragon got seperated into a yin and yang part the yin being possibly grandine" Porlyusica stopped to see their reactions .

Lucy gasped while putting a hand to her mouth .

Erza and Gray went wide eyed .

Natsu gritted his teath and looked down .

Happy and Carla frowned .

*Sad Sigh* "The two fought Grandine fought for peace while the other part wanted war and to kill people the two fought and grandine won she sealed the other half in herself then the legend said that the victor will take on a student and teach them their magic and seal the other half secertly in the child and if my theory is right that child is Wendy" She said with a blank face while frowning at the end .

"S-s-so wendy is" Lucy said .

Porlyusica nodded .

(Insert line)

"W-wendy" Carla said as she jumped on Wendy .

 **(Meanwhile well before that with a couple minutes at the Guild hall)**

*Sigh* *Chug Chug Chug*

'I hope the team I requested for is cooming soon' Makarov thought .

 **(Flash Back The day Wendy passed out)**

"Erza go tell master a summery of what i said then tell him to send a messege to Konoha since it is the closest and request as much Jinchuuriki as possible on the team they are sending, now go" Porlyusica said as she truned to look at them .

"And as for the rest of you you can go and do whatever you want,go" Porlyusica said

They all stayed in their place .

"I said go I want to check up on wendy" Porlyusica said as she saw them go and she could have sworn she saw tears on Carla's face .

* * *

 **So sorry for the Flash backs it had to be done also the next chapter will have flash backs but not as much as this one but anyways do you guys like this i am working on rewriting the other chapters soo ya anyways review fave, follow all that good stuff so i can get motivated to complete so ya bye and THANK YOU FOR READING . :) :0 ;0 ;) XOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey guys I am writing this and it is the rewrite of Narutail ch. 2 now I don't know if people who followed or faved the story will know if I rewrote a chapter so when I get to chapter 4 I will mention so anyways maybe that is the reason I did not get any feed back but anyways I said that I did include Ino in the group and no sasuke he is exploring the world but anyways i know they don't send a team of six on missions but I did that because each of them will do something so let me explain**

 **Ino: will help in seeing inside Wendy's mind and maybe enemys also rivaly moment with Sakura .**

 **Sakura: will heal injured people and rival with Ino .**

 **Hinata: Will use her byakugan and some Naruhina fluff .**

 **Killer Bee: Jinchuuriki needed and Fighting**

 **Naruto: Fighting, Jinchuuriki needed also some Naruhina fluff .**

 **Shikamaru: Helps with thinking of Theories and fighting tactics .**

 **Guys also I deleted the paart where [[SPOILER ALERT]] the guild was disbanded so ya just forget about the abraless kindom arc so ya .**

 **Now that we know that by now we all know the writing format so onto the story and ZOOP!**

 **{{{DESCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO NOR FAIRY TAIL . IF YOU THOUGHT I DID THEN U R DUMB ALSO IF I DID OWN THEM I WOULD BE DOING THIS IN THE MANGA NOT A FANFICTION}}}**

 **(Flash Back to the day Wendy passed out)**

 **[Meanwhile with Erza]**

"Master" Erza said as she walked out of the hallway .

"Ah, Erza is Wendy okay and what did Porlyusica say" Makarov said as he took another chug out of his never ending mug of booze .

 **Erza told him a summery of what Porlyusica said .**

"Also, Master um Porlyusica-san said to tell you to send a messege to knonha since it is the closest and to request as much Jinchuuriki as possible on the team they are sending also tell them to come as fast as possible" Erza said eaning a nod from the master .

Erza then went and sat with the rest of Team Natsu and started chatting with them .

"Mira, get me a request paper, an ink pen and an envolope real fast" Makarov said while truning to face Mira .

"Hai"Mira replied happily as she gave him the paper and ink pen then the evolope.

Makarov wrote down the request and placed in the evolope .

The request said :

 _Dear Hokage-sama,_

 _I am requesting a group from your side of the world that could have as much Jinchuurikis as possible since we have a member of our guild that has passed out randomly and is in a coma we had some really old books and they mentioned the tailed beasts and their Jinchuuriki also there was a legend of the other monster i am sure you heard of it also a guild is a place for mages and yes we use magic I will give your team a more in detail explaination of it but please if you can we want this team as fast as possible._

 _Your sincerly,_

 _Master Makarov_

The master sent the request to Konoha and said to the mail man to make as fast as possible .

 **(Konoha, Hokage Tower, Hokage Office)**

"Ahh, finally no more paper work I just hope shizune doesn't bring more in" The hokage said then a lightbulb popped above his head and he smirked under his masked .

'Hehehe, I could finally read Icha Icha make out Special summer edition' Kakshi thought .

Just as he was about to open his secert box where he keeps all his books (he learned it's place from Tsunade) Shizune opened the door .

'I just had to jinx it didn't I' Kakashi thoughts as he retracted his hand from the box .

"Don't tell me you were trying to read more porn anyways, here is somemore paperwork also the top one is interesting check it" Shizune said as she placed the pile of paperwork on the Hokage's desk and went outside of the office .

"Well, let me see what is oh so interesting in this paperwork" Kakashi said as he took the paper from the pile and started reading it slowly but surely his eyes started widening .

'Finally, something exciting' He thought .

"Cat" Kakashi said then out of no where the Cat anbu popped infront of him kneeling down .

"Yes sir" The Cat anbu said as she was still kneeling down .

"I want you to go and call for me Naruto,Sakura,Ino,Hinata and Shikamaru" Kakshi said as he turned his chair to face the window .

"Hai" The anbu then dissappeared in a swirl of leaves .

 **(Ichiraku's Ramen Shop)**

Naruto and Hinata were seen eating happily at the stand when in a swirl of leaves the cat anbu comes behind them outside the stand .

"The Hokage wishes to see you both and says that it's an emergncy" The cat anbu said .

*Rolls eyes* "Aggghhh, fine" Naruto said as he got up paying Tuechi for the ramen and left with Hinata behind him thanking Tuechi for the meal .

"Damn you, Kakashi-sensei now that your Hokage you're ruining my dates even" Naruto mumbled to himself but Hinata heard it anyways and giggled .

The couple was now headed towards the hokage tower while chatting .

 **(Yamanaka Flower shop)**

Ino and Sakura were chatting happily as being best friends while they were tending to the shop . (Sakura passed by and decided to help Ino a bit with her work)

The Cat anbu appeared in a swirl of leaves in the middle of the shop .

"Yea so as I was saying- Kyaa" Ino said as she was watering some roses then the watering can fell out of her hands destroying the roses .

"Ino are you okay" Sakura said gettig out of the room she was in .

"Sakura, I think I just got my period" Ino said while clutching her stomach .

 **And chapter end nooooo noooo sorry I just wanted to mess with you guys hehehe but anyways delete that last period sentence hehe sowwy for all you people who thought I was serious hehe anyways back to the story :) sowwy (hahaha trolled) 3 0 Malak (ROTFL)**

"Ino are you okay" Sakura said as she came out of the room she was in getting seeds from .

"Yea just an anbu popped out of no where" Ino said as she awkwardly smiled .

"Ahem, anyways the Hokage wishes to see you both now it's an emergancy" The anbu said as she dissapeared in a swirl of leaves .

"Hmm I wonder what's that about" Ino said as she left with Sakura heading towards the Hokage tower .

 **(Random Roof)**

Shikamaru was lying down on some roof watching the clouds .

When suddenly The Cat anbu popped beside him in a swirl of leaves .

"The Hokage has requested for you to come to his office now he says it's an emergency" The anbu said as she dissapeared once again .

*Sigh* "What a drag" Shikamaru said as he lazily got up .

 **(Meanwhile in the Hokage tower)**

"Shizune, come here and fast" Kakashi said as he turned his chair back into normal position and rested his head on his hands **(Imagine how Sasuke used to do it in Pre-shippuuden) .**

"H-Hai" Shizune said as she entered the office .

"Write the Raikage a note saying that we want Killer Bee for a mission that requested for as much Jinchuuriki as we can get also tell him that this mission is outside the elemental nations and it is an S-Ranked mission that needs to be done and that the location is closer from Konoha" Kakashi said with a serious face .

"Y-yes sir" Shizune said as she went out of the office to write and send the request .

 **(Later that day, Hokage Office)**

All Five shinobi were standing in front of Kakashi waiting for their mission .

"I brought you all here today for yo-" Kakashi was cut off by the sound of a knock on the door .

"Come in" kakashi said .

Then the door opened and B stepped in (He was wearing what he was wearing in the last the movie) .

"Ahh, I see that you have made it here real quick B-san" kakashi said a little curious how he made here so quickly .

"Wait second kakashi-sensei why did Octopops come all the way here from Kumo" Naruto said turning his face like this -_- and no i am not being rasist please i am just describing .

"It's because of the mission that I am giving you it's an S-ranked missi-" Kakashi was interupted again but this time by Naruto he could swear that assigning a mission to Naruto was so hard .

 **Shorter than the last one but still it is long i tried my best while writing this now I will probably update each two days so ya also please tell me if you like it since I don't know alot of stuff about this site so i don't know if people saw my story or not soo please feedback will help me update more also in the last chapter I used {(*"'[ because I wanted people to read the Desclaimer because people usally skip it and I did this so i don't spoil stuff for people so ya if you already read the chapter before this then you should know also DON'T skip the chapters because they will have more stuff than the not updated ones also thank you very very very much to "Lyzair" This wonderful Individual helped me through out thsi whole thing and has been really supportive the only reason I write know is beacuse people want me too if I don't get any reveiws or anything i don't write anymore so ya anyways THANK YOU FOR READING :) :0 ;0 ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! So *Ahem* this is the third chapter of Narutail also this is a rewrite so ya one thing I said that this story's rewrites will be more advanced but that is not the case but I will still try so please bare with me also if I do make mistakes such as : thsi / i / si etc or Grammar mistakes just remember that english is not my main language and no I don't have a beta reader I simply write this in wordpad then reread it myself (if I feel like it) then I upload and most likely go to sleep and thats it I don't do all that complicated stuff like what pros do *Sigh* onto the story . P.S : this does not include yaoi nor yuri so yea :)**

 **DESCLAIMER: YA YA YA I ONLY OWN MY LIFE AND MY LAPTOP, MY PHONE YOU GET THE POINT P.S sorry if the last desclaimer was kinda rude I was in a bad mood .**

* * *

"Ano sa ano sa what is it this time aaa kakashi-sensei please I want to know" Naruto said while jumping up and down in his place .

*Sigh* 'you never change do you' Kakashi thought as he massaged his temples .

"Naruto, calm down your mission is in a really far away place so the action won't start until you reach your distination" kakashi said as he rested his hands on his right palm .

"And where is that, Hokage-sama" Sakura said as she held a serious look in her eyes she knew it was really serious if there was six of them not only that he got Kumo's Jinchuuriki plus they are all jonin .

"Well, lets start by saying that it is not in the elemental nations its in a place called Fiore just for extra information its on the other side of the world" The Hokage said his head still on his palm .

"Um, Hokage-sama what do you mean it's not in the elemental nations and where is this fiore place" Ino said gaining a nod from Sakura and she could swear she heard Shikamaru mutter something like "Troublesome" under his breath .

"You could say it's South from here and well you could say people there are different you could say they don't use chakra-"

'Don't use chakra so they're like civillains' Shikamaru thought as he slowly opened his left eye

"-They use magic an-" kakashi was cut off for the third time by Naruto .

'I swear I could go and order you dead right now' Kakashi thought directing the threats towards Naruto through a glare .

"So *ahahaha* Kakashi*hahahaha* -sensei your saying that *sniff* people there are *ahaha* wizards" *hahahahahahahahahah* Naruto said while literaly ROTFL(ing) .

"Yes Naruto I am saying that people there ARE wizards now back to the point as I was saying *Sigh* there there are places in town called guilds these guilds contain mages each guild has a guild master basicly like the kages so a guild called Fairy tail has sent me a letter asking for as much jinchuuriki as possible for a mission since one of their members has passed out randomly

and is in a coma but their people use different kinds of magic and so there is a kind of magic from my research that is called dragon slayer magic they basicly either learn it from a real dragon or have something called a lacrima implanted into them or both and there are seven of them but it turns out one of the dragon slayers was the that happened to pass out and just like

we have books about their past they have ones about us too and so they read it and of course you all know about the dragon legend" Kakashi said earning nods from them .

"I want you to go to fiore, magnolia town and find the guild fairy tail the master will fill you in on the rest" kakashi said

"Now all of you meet up at the village gates after thirty-minutes the faster you get there the better" Kakashi said as he looked at the paperwork on his desk .

"Hai" They all said and left .

 **(After a Month outside fairy tail)**

"This is it" Sakura said as she stopped and looked up from her map only to feel everyone else hit her and face plants to the ground .

"Sakura-chan why did you stop so suddenly" Naruto said having being the one that was behind her and bumped into her .

"Naruto, I told you we are here in front of fairy tail the guild the Hokage told us about where our mission is" Sakura said while getting up and dusting herself off then standing straight .

"Huh, what were you saying billboard brow" Ino said while looking from behind hinata .

They were standing in a line in this order :

Sakura(being the one with the map) , Naruto , Hinata , Ino , B , Shikamaru ( Shikamaru was the only one who did not bump into the person infront being that he was behind them cuz walking fast is troublesome .

"I-it's big" Hinata said as she looked from behind Naruto .

"Yeah, now let's just go inside now" Sakura said as she started walking towards Fairy Tail .

Everyone followed her through the guild's door/gates

...

...

Eveyone sweat dropped .

"Sakura-chan are you sure this is the place it looks like a bar"Naruto said dodging a chair then looked to his right and found a big brawl going on .

"I'm positive, how about we ask the old guy over there" Sakura said while pointing at the old man sitting on the bar drinking from a mug .

 **(Before the team comes at Fairy Tail)**

*Sigh*

'When will this team I requested for comes I'm begining to doubt they are even coming' Makarov thought as he took another chug out of his mug .

Makarov was lost is his own thoughts to hear the brawl going on in the guild and Natsu shouting at him that is until Natsu screamed in the Masters ear waking him up from his thoughts .

"Kyaa- I mean ah what do you want Natsu" Makarov said as he heard Mira giggling in the background at his girlish shreik .

"Um, I wanted to ask you when is the group you asked for is gonna come" Natsu said then he heard the doors to the guild open and the mailman came in, handed the Master an invelope then left .

"Lets see what this letter says" Makarov said but acutally from the inside he was saying :

'Oh god what did they destroy this time'

Makarov opened the invelope and found that it was a letter from the Hokage it read :

 _Dear Fairy Tail,_

 _I sent a group of six shinobi all of them are jonin also since there are only two Jinchuurikis left in this world I sent them they will tell you why and if they did not arrive by now then they should arrive the day this is sent hopefully they help you the team is consisted of three boys and three girls ._

 _Sincerly, The hokage_

Makarov read the letter and inserted it back into the invelope that had a leaf looking symbol on it .

"Well Natsu they are supposed to come anytime now" Makarov said as he took another chug out of his mug .

Natsu then ran happily to lucy and they started talking about ... stuff .

 **(Later that day in Fairy Tail)**

 **[Makarov's P.O.V]**

Makarov was sitting on the bar watching a brawl that was happening in his guild that is when the guild's doors opened revealing six walking figures they stopped and then the girl in the lead pointed at me and they started walking towards me I Rose my eyebrow at this .

"Um, old man is this Fairy Tail" Naruto said then he got hit in the back of his head with a hand .

"Naruto-kun manners" Hinata said as she hit the back of his head .

Sakura now trusts Hinata with keeping Naruto in check since she is his girlfriend .

Naruto now was muttering curse words under his breath .

"Yes this is Fairy Tail " The master said as he took another sip .

"We are the group you requested for" Sakura said nicely .

"Oh great I was waiting for you guys I am Makarov the guild master" Makarov said with a smile .

"I am Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Killer Bee, and Shikamaru"Sakura said as she pointed her thumb towards them .

"Yo! Nice to meet you" Naruto said as he grined from ear to ear .

"Hello pleasure to meet you" Hinata said as she bowed .

"Hello there I'm Ino" Ino said as she waved her right hand left and right really fast

"Yo , I'm Killer Bee you can just call me B , Baca yarou kono yarou (Fool ya fool)" B said while doing this thing with his hands that he does .

"Shikamaru ... what a drag" Shikamaru said as he was picking his ear with his pinky .

'What a weird bunch' Makarov thought .

"Well then since now we know each other the Hokage had sent me a letter saying that there is only two jinchuuriki left and both of them are in this team so who are you two" Makarov said with a smile on his face .

Naruto and B stepped infront of all of the group .

"I see both of you are the jinchuurikis so which beasts do you both have" Makarov said then took another chug out of his mug .

"Oh I have little Kurama over here or as you know him the kyubi" Naruto said as he pointed towards his abdomen where the seal is .

"And I have gyuki or as you know him the hachibi baca yarou kono yarou" B said

"Oh so the two strongest beasts I see so do both of you have control over the Hachibi and the Kyubi" Makarov said out of curiousty .

"Well yea but we don't like to call it control really we just work with them just like teammates would" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head and smiling happily but Makarov could see behind the smile there was a very bad past .

"Very well then can you please explain how there are only two Jinchuuriki's in the world left" Makarov said since this was weird he thought there was nine jinchuurikis but no there is instead two only .

"Well you could say the Jinchuurikis died because the beasts were extracted from them in the war the beasts also dissapeared but they will come again after years since they are made up from chakra" B said with a straight face .

"But Ya know they are really nice once you understand them after all looks can be deceving" Naruto said happily .

"Wait a second what war are you talking about you guys look like you are in your twenties the last war I heard about was a long time ago and you guys were not even born it looks like" Makarov said while raising an eyebrow now he was really confused .

"Yes that is right your talking about the third shinobi war we are talking about the fourth that happened about two years ago where all the nations got together to defeat a common enemy" Naruto said with a frown on his face then after that all of them frowned .

Makarov could just tell by looking at them that someone precious died in that war so he decided to change the subject .

"So anyways do any of you want a dri-"

"Master Its Wendy she woke up" Lucy said as she then headed back to Wendy .

* * *

 **Well that is it I hope you like it next chapter will be the first not rewritten chapter so ya bye :);0 :0 ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So hey guys ... yes I know it took me so long but I had writer's block plus this is the first non rewritten chapter yay! Anyways I have a poll on my acount to see if you want me to focus on Narutail then after a while of Narutail I come back to "Revival" and " The Past" so check that and whithout futher ado lets start .**

 **([{'"*: READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS OR ELSE THERE WILL BE SPOILERS IN THIS ONE :) )]}'"*:**

 **DESCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO (I wish I did)**

* * *

 **Previously on Narutail**

"So anyways do any of you want a dri-"

"Master Its Wendy she woke up" Lucy said as she then headed back to Wendy .

Makarov left his beer and hurried to the Infirmary with the group of Shinobi following him .

 **(Meanwhile with Wendy)**

"C-Carla" Wendy tried saying but couldn't find her voice yet she tried .

Carla looked up at Wendy wide-eyed .

"W-Wendy" Carla said as she jumped on Wendy Crying tears of happiness .

"O-Ouch" Wendy said as Carla was still crying on her shoulder .

"I *sniff* thought you *sob* died" Carla said as she was still crying on Wendy's shoulder .

"Don't worry now I'm alright" Wendy said as she hugged Carla .

Lucy and Erza were smiling with happiness .

Natsu and gray were grinning .

"Wendy thank god your alright" A voice said from the door as it was coming closer only to reveal the master with six people behind him .

 **(Natsu's P.O.V)**

I then looked at the six people behind Master Makarov and took in their apearances .

A male blond with weird marks on his cheeks and peircing blue eyes .

A girl that had pink hair with green eyes , Natsu was happy that someone finally had the same hair color as him .

Then there was this girl with blueish purpleish hair and white pupiless eyes it honestly scared him though he thought that she might be blind .

A female with blond hair and light blue pupiless eyes he now thought these people had really weird looking eyes but just mentaly shrugged it off .

A guy with a haircut that looked like the haircut that one guy from Eisenwald had , Natsu thought they were long lost brothers or something .

And last but not least a guy with light dirty blond hair and sunglasses but his headband was differant than the others .

They difinitely were a bunch .

 **(Normal P.O.V)**

"I'm Erza this is Gray , Natsu , Lucy , Wendy , Happy and Carla Nice to meet you and I guess you are the team Master requested for" Erza said as she was pointing at each person/exceed .

"Hi my name is gray" Gary said (he just said that without doing anything) .

"Oi fight m-"

"Natsu" Erza said while hitting him the back of his head .

"Hai" Natsu said rubbing the area where Erza had hit him .

"I'm Lucy it's a pleasure to meet you" Lucy said as she bowed her head since she was sitting .

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Wendy" Wendy said as she also bowed her head since she was sitting in her bed .

"Hi I am Carla I'm happy to meet you" (If that is used) Carla said as she smiled .

"Aye sir" Happy said as he flew in his place .

"The two cats can fly and talk" Naruto said as he pointed at happy and Carla .

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she hit him on the back of his head .

In that exact moment Sakura and Erza looked at each other and made a mental conversation about having idiots for teammates .

"But Hinaaa-chaaaan" Naruto whined .

"Really Naruto-kun you could summon talking gaint toads , know a gaint fox with nine tails and two talking cats with one of them flying surprises you Honestly I don't know what I'll do with you the rest of my life" *Sigh* Hinata said while putting her hands on her hips with Naruto still protesting and Hinata trying to get him to shut up .

"Don't mind Naruto over there my name is Sakura and that is Hinata , Naruto as you already know , Ino , Shikamaru and killer Bee" Sakura said pointing to each of them .

"Well since we all interduced ourselves how about we get out of the Infirmary and go to the guild hall" Makarov suggested raising an eyebrow .

They just nodded and followed him out of the door .

* * *

The guild celebrated Wendy's awakening and here are some of the conversations that happened .

 **(Hinata's and Natsu's convo)**

 _(I wanted to do this one so badly)_

"So um Hinata" Natsu said as he grabbed the attention of Hinata .

"Hai" Hinata said as she turned around to face him .

"Well Hinata are you blind" Natsu asked bluntly .

Lucy overheard this and sweat dropped at Natsu's bluntness .

"Um no why do you think I am blind" Hinata said raising an eyebrow .

Lucy again overheard Hinata's answer and face-palmed .

"Well because your eyes are white and pupiless that's why" Natsu said as if it was the most obivous thing in the world (which it really was) .

"Hehehe *Giggling* no you see all my clan or as you would say my family have eyes like mines they are called the Byakugan and basicly when I activate my eyes I can see a 360 view plus I can see through walls , clothes - but I never really used it like that - and I could see the chakra system of people also if I want I could see your organs" Hinata explained as she turned into teacher mode .

"Ooooooohhh can you show me pleeeeeeaaaaseee pretty please" Natsu said as he fluttered his eyelashes and folded his hands while begging .

*Sigh* " Okay fine I'll show you" Hinata said as she dropped her teacher mode .

"yay" Natsu replied excitingly as if he was a child **(when he is acutally -SPOILERS- 400+ years old trust me I googled it)**.

Hinata did some handseals in a speed that it looked that she did not do any seals at all then she said "Byakugan" as veins popped around her temples and she looked at Natsu then she squinted her eyes and frowned from confusion .

Hinata then turned off her byakugan still looking confused .

"Hinata what is wrong you look confused" Natsu said as he raised an eyebrow .

She shook her head then smiled .

"No worries it is just that none of you have tenketsu" Hinata said as she furrowed her eyebrows .

"Um what is this "tenketsu" thing your talking about" Natsu said as he did air quotes .

*Sigh* "As you probably know about chakra if you were listening when it was explained anyways people from my side of the world use chakra and chakra runs through the body in something called chakra coils but there are certain places where chakra can be released from these places are called tenketsu they are a little like your sweat pores (I think that is what they are called) if blocked you can't move and won't be able to use chakra unless they are unblocked though people could unblock their tenketsu just like Naru-kun so it is possible" Hinata explained though she was half sure that Natsu was not listening .

And the conversation went on and on about chakra , tenketsu , the byakugan then Natsu started disscusing about magic and all its components what it can do how to use it and stuff like that until Natsu got dragged into a fight with Gray then Lucy used that oppirtunity to go and talk to Hinata a little .

 **(Hinata's and Lucy's convo)**

"So hello Hinata how are you doing" Lucy said to Hinata .

Hinata just looked up from her drink on the bar to Lucy then smiled .

Lucy came and sat on the stool next to Hinata and started talking .

"Hinata" Lucy said as she gained a smirk on her face .

"Yes" Hinata said while smiling but from inside she knew that Lucy was going to ask her something embaressing .

"Hinata are you and Naruto ... Ya know" Lucy said as she smirked and raised her pinky finger and got closer to Hinata

"U-um w-what u-uh I-I y-yes we are" Hinata said as her face turned red like a tomato and looked away to hide her blush from Lucy .

"Sorry I did not hear you what did you say" Lucy said as she put her hands behind her ears indicating that she did not hear even though she did .

"Yes yes we are" Hinata said with a low voice so that only Lucy could hear her though Naruto's enhanced hearing heard what she said and then he looked at and realised that she was blushing he wondered what could have made her blush like that again but then he just shrugged it off .

Lucy's smirk grew wider as she started to nudge Hinata in the Ribs softley so that she won't get hurt .

"So how long" Lucy said feeling really excited .

"A-a few m-months" Hinata stuttered as she blushed harder .

Lucy put her hand around Hinata's neck but before she could speak Hinata spoke .

"Well what about you and Natsu" Hinata said as she smirked and raised her pinky .

"W-what w-why w-w-would y-you t-t-think t-that" Lucy said as she retracted her hand and started fidgting with her fingers .

"Well you two would make a perfect couple" Hinata said as she completly lost her blush and smirked instead .

"W-what n-no b-but do y-you think" Lucy said as she raised an eyebrow still face red .

Lucy and Hinata kept chatting about Naruto and Natsu .

 **Meanwhile on the other side of the guild with Naruto and Wendy .**

 **(Naruto and Wendy's convo)**

Naruto was sitting on a table with Natsu both of them talking about random stuff until Natsu got pulled into a fight with gray ... again .

That is when Wendy used this opportunity to talk to Naruto when she came back from the explaining the Master did .

"Um Naruto-san" Wendy said as she came and sat infront of Naruto shyly .

"Oh Wendy how are you feeling you better now" Naruto asked as he took another slurp out of his ramen .

"Uh I'm better now . Master has told me verything that happened and he said that you were one of the Jinchcuuriki so I wanted to talk to you also Killer Bee-san seems to be um just sitting there" Wendy said but then at the end she pointed at B who was just sitting on the ground meditating .

"Oh never mind him he is just probably talking with Gyuki or something while meditating" Naruto said as he waved his hand like it is nothing and continued eating his ramen .

"Um Naruto-san are you eating ramen" Wendy asked .

Naruto nodded as he inhaled the bowl and then got the other bowl and inhaled it also .

Wendy sweatdropped just shook it off as a weird habit .

"So I wanted to ask you um how do you and the kyubi work together" Wendy asked while she started fidgeting with her fingers .

"We just work together like friends oh and by the way his name is Kurama since he hates being called Kyubi " Naruto said as he inhaled another bowl of ramen .

"Oh you just work like friends would huh" Wendy said as she smiled .

"Well now that I think about it do you want to meet him" Naruto said as he smiled brightly and totally forgot about the ramen .

"W-wait how are you g-gonna do that isn't he sealed inside of you" Wendy said a little shocked and surprised at his outburst .

"Well there is two ways the first one is that I let the giant furball out himself to meet you or the second way is that I exchange places with Kurama but knowing him he would go do something to ruin my reputation" Naruto explained while saying it like it was normal for someone to let out a giant nine tailed fox or exchange minds with it .

Wendy just stayed quite to not inturupt his train of thoughts .

"Ooooor" Naruto said as he smirked and put his hands on his hips while still smirking evily .

"Or w-what" Wendy said as she backed away from Naruto a little seeing his smirk .

* * *

 **So heya this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote and will take me awhile to proofread (Duh I don't have a beta reader) so ya pls check the poll on my account and see ya next chapter :)**

 **P.S sorry for the cliffhanger . :) :0 ;) ;0 .**

* * *

 **And this is a little thing that I wanted to do so ya .**

 **(Naruto's and Happy's convo)**

"I'm Happy aye sir" Happy said as he started flying in his place .

"Um okay we know you're happy but what is your name" Naruto said while raising his eyebrows .

"It is HAPPY I am HAPPY" Happy said ashe held his hands infront of him in a manner that is saying 'are you stupid' .

"Yes i know you are Happy now answer my question what is your name" Naruto said as he crossed his arms over his chest .

"MY .. NAME ... IS ... HAP-ahh" Happy said as he talked slowly so Naruto could understand then Natsu and gray pushed him with there fight .

"Oh why did you not say before that your name is hapah" aruto as he put his hands on his hips finally understanding but not at the same time .

"I give up" Happy said as he threw his paws/hands in the air and left the convo .

"Eh wha- well okay then Hinaaa-chaaaan" Naruto said as he went to Hinata who was watching the entire conversation .

Hinata just was stitting there face-palming on her boyfriends stupidness while he ran to her .

Now she questions herself why she had a crush on him in the first place .

* * *

 **hehe so ya bye xoxo :)**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

A really fast notice .

I am really sorry but this story is going on Hiatus for a while well untill I want to do more so ya sorry for bringing your hopes up that this is another chapter .

SO SORRY .


End file.
